The Guardian of Fall and the Guardian of Winter
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: When Pitch shows up holding Jack's sister hostage, the guardians save her and warn the other spirits of Pitch unaware that a conspiracy is being hatched behind their backs, not to mention the fact that Pippa might be the new spirit of fall, and a guardian
1. kidnappings

**Disclaimer****: I doth not own the rise of the guardians...though I wish I did.  
****A/N****: Also, you know that yeti who always gets told hes painting something the wrong color? well I'm assuming thats everyones reactions to the phenomenon that is Jack's sister's name, first its Pippa, everyone's ok, then all of a sudden its not Pippa...well y'know what? I'm sticking with Pippa, simply because I like that name for her and have grown accustomed to naming her as such.**

* * *

Pippa sat alone underneath the large oak tree staring down at her lap. The other village children were playing in the meadow, not far from the forest. It had been months since thay'd lost Jack because of her. Had she been more careful, Jack would still be here with them, but no he had to be the hero and save her life.  
And now, not only had she lost her brother, no one wanted to play with her, because she was considered "Bad luck"

She sighed, and with a stick, drew two stick figures in the dirt.  
The taller one played with the smaller one, she sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. She missed Jack, sure he would play tricks on her sometimes, but he defended her all the same, he knew just what to do to make her laugh and smile. But he was gone, and he wasn't coming back because of her.  
"Poor little Pippa Overland Frost, so alone with no one to love you." said a cold voice that made shivers go up her spine.  
"The only one who did has died by your hands, however let us see if we can't fix that." said whomever it was, as they grabbed her and dragged her down a dark hole.  
Her cries going unheard as she tumbled down into the darkness.


	2. confrontations

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the character's present exept for a few of the spirits**

* * *

"Where am I?" she wondered, looking around at her surroundings. She was trapped inside a dark room with very little light, she could barely make out cages and instruments of torture.

"You're in my lair dear one."said the person that had dragged her there, she stayed rooted to the spot ,frozen in fear.

"who are you?" asked Pippa, staring up at the tall, dark, man with gleaming yellow eyes. She'd never seen anyone like him before.

"Oh haven't you Pippa Frost, I am the boogeyman, and I certainly remember seeing you." said Pitch, Pippa's eyes widened, the boogeyman was real?...then Jack lied? She scrambled to get away from him, before being grabbed by his black sand.

"Relax Pippa, I would never dream of harming such a precious child,"Said Pitch a smug air to his tone, as he threw her into a cage.  
"You will simply be the bait for your dear older brother." he added, much to Pippa's confusion Jack was dead.  
As if reading her mind, the boogeyman chuckled and patted her head through the bars.

"300 years ago, your brother gave his life to save you, and the great and powerful Man in the moon, resurrected him as Jack Frost, the bringer of winter he is also one of the guardians, protecting children by bringing fun,hope,and wonder." He explained, the last half delivered with a mocking tone.

Pippa looked down at her hands, Jack was alive, he was safe, he protected children...then had he been watching her? she recalled how the snow always seemed to be the largest pile near her house. Then the rest of what he said rang in her ears, she was going to be the bait.

"You stay away from my brother !" she yelled, glaring up at him, all of her fear replaced with anger.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" he taunted smirking down at her, it was very...uncanny how the two resembled one another. Her glare intensified.

"I'll...I'll tell him to go away, I'll warn him, I'll do anything I can to make sure you never touch him, I..." She was interrupted by him pressing his smug face right up against the bars.

"You'll protect him? that's laughable considering you killed him in the first place, deep down you know its true don't you Pippa, you should've been the one to drown not Jack, everyone...even your own mother wish you'd drowned."

Tears formed in Pippa's eyes as visions of the other children laughing at her, avoiding her, teasing her, walking away from her, her mother crying and hugging a icture of Jack. Her brother, walking around as a spirit looking hurt as people walked through him.

'Stop it." she pleaded curling up into a tiny ball, a tears streamed down her face. A cloud of black sand swallowed her, as Pitch's laugh rang in her ears.


	3. Reunions

**A/n: Once again I do not own ROTG, to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story thank yous, I send red velvet muffins your way :D**

* * *

Pippa remained curled up into a ball within the cage, the black sand was so thick she couldn't see anything. She did however, hear Jack's voice.

"Pitch, what're you doing here?" he yelled, she'd never heard her brother so angry.

"Would you really attack me Jack, knowing who I have here?"asked the boogeyman, before lifting up the black sand. No longer were they in his dark and dreary lair, but in a colorful workshop. However, Pippa only had eyes for her brother, who was staring back at her in shock.

He had gotten paler, his once warm brown eyes were now an icy blue, and his hair was now white as snow,but there was no denying this was her Jack. A small smile formed on the two siblings' faces as they took in each detail about the other.

Pitch chuckled making Jack glare at him, how had Pitch found his sister, she was supposed to be dead for 300 years, still Pitch was full of surprises.

"Fear is timeless, all I have to do, is channel one child's fear and follow that trail and I can reach out to them." He explained, Jack tightened his grip on his staff.

"Let. her. go. now."said Jack threatningly, in a dangerously low voice. The other guardians looked at their youngest member, having never seen Jack so enraged. The temperature dropped so low, they were able to see their breaths. The winter spirit flew at Pitch, the boogeyman threw the tiny girl within the cage at Jack. The two siblings fell to the floor having colided headfirst, the boogeyman dissappeared as the other guardians went to help Jack and Pippa.

"Ow,ow, ow,ow." said Pippa rubbing her head, her poor throbbing head.

"You ok?" asked Jack, rubbing his own head she nodded, and wrapped her arms around him tightly she never wanted to let him out of her sight again.

"We must warn other spirits, I have bad feeling in my belly." said North, rubbing his belly for emphasis, he motioned for Sandy to put Pippa to sleep, wich he did by sprinkling some yellow dream dust into her eyes.  
Immediately, the tiny girl fell limp in Jack's arms, a small cloud of gold sand above her head showed Jack and Pippa playing together.

"Who is the little anklebiter?" asked Bunnymund, leaning in to take a closer look.

"She's my sister, Pippa, but why would Pitch bring her here?" he asked, standing up, still holding her in his arms.

"You just awnsered your own question Jack, because shes' your sister, and Pitch will find anyway to get to you." said Tooth, looking down at the tiny girl, it was funny how closely the two siblings resembled each other.

"Well, then why didn't he go after Jamie? "asked Jack in confusion, if pitch wanted to get to him, then he could've just as easily gone after Jamie instead of going through all the trouble of bringing Pippa here. So why did he? and just what was Pitch planning?

* * *

Pitch appeared in his lair, chuckling to himself, this had been all to easy. The Boogeyman turned to the large, black mass hanging overhead.

"Alright father, my part of the plan is done, I have brought Jack his sister." Said Pitch.

A low,gutteral, growl escaped the mass, making Pitch smile, his father, Chaos was appeased.

He looked down at the other spirits, staring up at him their eyes glowing with bloodlust and hatred. Long had they been ignored in favor of the guardians, and when Jack Frost was chosen over any of them?

Well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.


	4. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own ROTG**

**A/N : So...I send tons of goodies to those reading this story and enjoying it!**

* * *

"Yes, I know that you are all restless," said Pitch, looking out at the other spirits staring up at him expectantly.

"Too long, have we lived under the tyranny of the Guardians, too long have we sacrificed only to have our hard work be minimilazed by them, we are just as important as them, more important than Jack Frost and yet we have been ignored by the man in the moon well my brothers and sisters, it is time we speak against these injustices!" He exclaimed, the other spirits cheered many floated upwards and bowed to him.

One of them, Lady Luck, in her red, cocktail dress and wavy blond hair floated towards him. She smiled at him coyly.

"So, Pitch babe, tell me how're we gonna do it?" she asked in a sultry voice, leaning up against him, much to his disgust.

"Shouldn't you be in Vegas making some poor gambling sap cry?" he asked dryly, making Lady pout.

"Oh come now Pitch dahling, why you gotta be so," Lady leaned a few inches from his face.  
"so, boring, live alittle, you're not still worried about little Kathy are you?"

Pitch glared at her and grabbed her by the forearm forcefully. a groan of pain escaped her, she stared up at him fearfully.

"Don't you dare talk about Katherine as if you love her, I am her father she will join my side and come to her senses that those guardians will never love her as I can!" he yelled glaring at her, the spirit before him, dropped to her knees. Pitch let her go, and allowed her to go back to the others.

"Go, North is calling you." he commanded, the others fled as black sand seeped in.

* * *

_"Where am I?" asked Pitch looking oround at the dark space, a cruel laugh echoed around him._

_"Who are you?where is katherine?" he asked, fearfully the voice chuckled again._

_"I am chaos, and you are Pitch Black, you are here to do my bidding, with my black sand you shall spread fear to the world." said the voice, Pitch looked around for whomever was talking._

_"Where is Katherine?" he asked once again Chaos laughed._

_"She still lives, weakened but she lives all you have to do, is do as I say and the girl lives." said Chaos his voice was cold, and it angered Pitch how he spoke of Katherine so trivially. Still if doing his bidding meant Katherine would be saved then so be it._

* * *

Lady Luck looked at Pitch through the door way, her blue eyes inspected him a cruel sneerupon her face.  
Lady was a lover of male spirits if they were powerful enough, she'd had her sights set on North and Bunny at first, but they ignored her as did Sandy and Jack. Pitch however, had power through fear.

and what went better with fear than luck?  
after all, luck was what made kingdoms fall, and cities to ruin, with a simple dice, she could have people killed. So really, Pitch was perfect...if she didn't have that stupid little brat Katherine to worry about.

Katherine,or rather Mother Goose she was sweet, and innocent, and just so full of fluff that it gave Lady luck cavities.

God, she hated that girl, still what did this Pippa Frost have to do with Chaos' plan?

* * *

Jack tucked his sister into bed in his room North gave him. The winter spirit knelt down and kissed her forehead, Pippa smiled and snuggled into her blanket tighter. Making Jack smile, how long had it been since he'd seen his sister smile like that?

"Jack, Father Time and Mother Earth are here.' said North at the doorway, he hated having to interrupt a tender moment, and from the look on Jack's face he didn't want to leave his sister's side, but a gaurdian's job came first.

"How is she gonna adjust?" asked Jack, more to himself than North, 2013 was a far cry from the 1800's and Pippa had been born at a time when, children were expected to be mini-adults, when the most modern thing they had was a horse and carriage. How was she going to react to the modern world.

"If she is like you, then she will be fine." said North encouragingly patting Jack on the back. Jack nodded, still worried when he and North met up with the others.

Mother Earth, was dresses in a green and blue gown, her cape adorned with the night sky, her dark skin, looked smooth and silky like her rich,dark hair.

Father Time gave Jack a smile and wave, his beared trailed to the floor, hiding his Blue robes from view.

"Welcome,Father Time, and Mothr Earth." greeted North, bowing before them, Jack immediately followed suit. He'd never personally met either of the two spirits, in fact this was the first time he'd seen any of them.

"A pleasure, guardians we know why Pitch has returned." said Father time, in a calm, almost soothing and dreamlike manner.

"It has to do with Chaos." said Mother Earth in a deep, rich voice. The Guardians gasped save for Jack, who was very confused Chaos? did chaos even have a manifestation?

"Chaos, and dos this have to do with Fall's disappearance?" asked Bunnymund, Father time held his hand up and turned to Jack.

"It appears your youngest member, is confused, allow me to explain young one, take my staff." he instructed, holding his staff out to the winter spirit.

Jack looked at his friends for approval, they nodded, signaling it was alright. Jack tentatively reached forward and touched Father Time's staff, he gasped as he was thrust into a blue light.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, its taken so long to update, but school is teh evilz lol. Also, I hate cliffhangers just as much as you guys do but I just couldn't resist lol**

**So, next chapter we find out just what chaos is I is so exited XD**

**ok, so lets explain a few things**

**. Pitch has the same general backstory that he has in the books (I have never read them, I'd love to though) exept Chaos was what gave "birth" to Pitch Black if you will, wich is why he calls Chaos Father.**

**. I know Father Time and Mother Earth sound like Mary-sues, it was done on purpose. both of them are older than any of the spirits combined, responsibility was thrust on to them from an early had to take care of an entire universe in Father Time's case, and billions of organisms, both physical and spiritual in Mother Earth's case. But not to worry, Character development will seep in...if not in this one then maybe in another story.**

**.So as you can tell, Lady Luck might be taking up Pitch's villain schtick , Would you guys like to read her backstory in the story proper or in an author's note?**


End file.
